The Unexpected
by Laura Scofield
Summary: Part of the Spectrum of Tayend series. Tayend teaches Dannyl to always expect the unexpected...


**The Unexpected**

**Colour Theme: White**

_(Set in Kyralia, 7 years after the events of The High Lord)_

Tayend of Tremmelin had never seen snow before.

The scholar had naturally read about it in books, but words didn't quite capture the sheer beauty of it. As he and Dannyl strolled along the streets of Imardin, Tayend was too preoccupied with admiring the snow on the ground to take in a word his companion was saying.

"You're going to _love_ the house, I know you will. It has plenty of space without being extravagantly massive." Dannyl began to chuckle. "Enough room for you to have parties every week – although I do hope that _won't_ be the case! I can really see us living happily together there. But I'm not sure about the price… Are you even listening to me?"

Tayend looked up abruptly at Dannyl with a startled expression. "What? Oh yes, of course I was listening… You were talking about parties?"

Dannyl laughed, and if they hadn't been in public he'd have given the scholar's hair an affectionate ruffle. In his mind he saw how Tayend would react to that gesture; he'd knock Dannyl's hand away and yell, "Not my hair!" And then make a desperate attempt at messing up Dannyl's hair, which would ultimately fail because Dannyl would have a firm grip on Tayend's arms. The young man would finally give a sigh of admission, and mutter jokingly about Dannyl taking advantage of him, and how unfair it was that that the magician was taller and stronger than him.

After seven years of being together, Dannyl felt they knew each other so intimately that they could predict what the other would do or say. Although, Tayend was still able to surprise him, thanks to his changeable moods and impulsive nature. _But still, _Dannyl reflected lovingly,_ I _never_ want him to change. This spirited and intelligent scholar is the man I fell in love with, even if he _can_ be childish and immature at times. But I wouldn't change a single thing about him, not for all the gold in the world. _

Snapping out of his thoughts, Dannyl observed the joyful way Tayend was gazing around at the snow.

"You've got that mischievous look on your face, Tayend of Tremmelin; the one you get when you walk into a wine shop…" Dannyl leaned down to whisper in the young man's ear, "…or when you're trying to seduce me."

Tayend blushed at Dannyl's comment, but rewarded him with a playful grin. He replied excitedly, "It's just that it's _so_ beautiful!" The scholar gestured around at the snow.

Dannyl pulled an exasperated face. "It's only snow! It's not _that_ amazing."

"Perhaps not for you Ambassador Dannyl, but I've never seen snow before in my life!"

"I've already told you – stop calling me Ambassador! It's been half a year since I retired from the position and you're _still_ calling me that!"

Tayend's all too familiar crooked smile crossed his face, and he asked in a low, seductive voice, "Shall I simply call you _Lord Dannyl_ then? Or perhaps you'd prefer _my lord_…" He gave the magician a cheeky wink.

Now it was Dannyl's turn to blush crimson, but he managed to retort, "Yes, that's _exactly_ how you should address me in future…just not in that tone of voice; you sound like a predator trying to coax me into letting you devour me."

The flirtatious look on Tayend's face became irresistible as he replied softly, "But my lord, that's _exactly_ what I am."

Dannyl instantly longed for them to be back at his Guild rooms; so he could fully surrender himself to his young lover's passionate intentions.

But Dannyl managed to reply in a controlled voice, "Don't I know it. But you better watch out - one of these days _I'll_ be the one devouring _you_!"

A look of intense longing flashed across Tayend's face, but he replied teasingly,"I'd like to see you try!" He threw a handful of snow at Dannyl's head.

"What was that for?" Dannyl cried, shaking snow out of his hair.

The scholar gave his lover a smug smile and warned, "Lord Dannyl, with me you should _always_ be expecting the unexpected."


End file.
